warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cats of the Clans/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Cats of the Clans that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Three Lost Travelers *Three kits from StarClan have lost their way and end up at the underground river. *A strange tom tells them he won't hurt them, and they can lay down. He will show them the way back to StarClan at daybreak. *Each kit is introduced as the tom identifies them. **Mosskit, Bluestar's kit and Stonefur and Mistyfoot's little sister. **Adderkit, a WindClan tom-kit named for the snake that killed him. **Blossomkit, a ShadowClan she-kit killed in training under Brokenstar's cruel paw. *The tom promises to tell them about the cats they left behind if they will settle down. *He introduces himself as Rock; the keeper of the world below the one the kits' Clanmates walk, the watcher for more moons than they can dream of, and the seer for all the moons to come. *He tells them to be still and listen as he begins. ThunderClan *Rock begins with ThunderClan, saying that to many it is the Clan of heroes, but he takes no size, and that all the Clans have their own strengths. *He explains that the ThunderClan hunting crouch, where a cat gathers its strength into its hindquarters for the final leap, is not used by another Clan. *They have always been the fiercest guardians of the warrior code, and that to fight, they must feel it is justified, unlike other Clans. **Here Blossomkit speaks up in defense of her Clan, but Rock shushes her and asks if he mentioned ShadowClan by name. *He speaks of their share of border trouble, of Sunningrocks in the old forest and ShadowClan's border in the new forest. Firestar *Rock tells Adderkit he realizes the ThunderClan leader was a kittypet, but that it makes no difference to him where a kit is first born. *He tells how Firestar has not given the Clans a chance to forget his origins, in the case of bringing Cloudtail and then Daisy into the Clan, and it is no wonder they are suspicious of him bringing loners and kittypets into his Clan. *He asks Mosskit what her mother was thinking, bringing the to-brave, too-curious kit into her Clan, and if she was blinded by the color of his pelt because of the prophecy. *He tells how Firestar scarcely can close his eyes without StarClan murmuring in his ear, and says he has lived up to this burden well. *He says he wishes Firestar a long and peaceful life, then laughs at himself, saying those were empty words from him, who knows how each one of his nine lives are going to end. Bluestar Graystripe & Millie Sandstorm Yellowfang Cinderpelt Leafpool Squirrelflight Brambleclaw Ashfur Brightheart & Cloudtail Jaypaw, Hollypaw, & Lionpaw ShadowClan Tigerstar Brokenstar Blackstar Tawnypelt Boulder Littlecloud & Runningnose WindClan Tallstar Onestar Mudclaw Crowfeather Nightcloud & Breezepaw Heatherpaw RiverClan Crookedstar Leopardstar Graypool, Mistyfoot & Stonefur Silverstream Feathertail Stormfur Hawkfrost Mothwing & Willowpaw Cats Outside the Clans Ravenpaw & Barley Princess & Smudge Brook Where Small Fish Swim & Talon of Swooping Eagle Teller of the Pointed Stones Cloudstar & Skywatcher Leafdapple, Echosong, & Sharpclaw Scourge & Bone Category:Cliffnotes Category:Cats of the Clans